The primary aim of the proposed project is to assess whether provision of supported employment services enhances the vocational success of chronically mentally ill persons participating in a transitional job placement program. This will be accomplished by applying a quasi-experimental pretest-posttest group design utilizing regression-discontinuity techniques to analyze longitudinal data from clients at a large, urban psychosocial rehabilitation agency. These data will be collected as part of the implementation of a three-year model program of supported competitive employment services for the psychiatrically disabled. In addition to the primary aim of determining the effectiveness of this method with a psychiatric population, the proposed research will also explore the effects of a series of mediating influences that are expected to have an impact on employment outcomes. The study's large sample size (N<lOOO) will enable the construction of regression models testing the simultaneous effects of factors identified as important in previous research on vocational performance of the mentally ill. First, previous employment history and level of occupational status measures will be used in models predicting the effect of supported employment on vocational outcomes such as hourly wage and length of employment. Second, assessments of psychiatric impairment and features of illness history will be examined to determine whether or not these factors influence clients' vocational outcomes. Third, the quality of the relationship between clients and agency caseworkers and vocational counselors will be explored to assess the extent to which these interpersonal variables influence how will clients perform vocationally. Fourth, the nature of the work environment and tasks performed at clients' job placements will be investigated to ascertain their impact on clients' employment outcomes. Finally, the types of other social services received (such as housing and medication management) and the intensity and duration of these services will be followed and related to clients' eventual vocational performance.